Living Legend
by ShadowQueen25
Summary: Sometimes, there are Legends within the legends we already know...
1. Chapter 1

Living Legend

Have you ever heard a legend? Have you ever seen a legend? Did you ever know someone who became a legend? Have you ever been the legend? Sometimes, there are legends within legends that never get told…

"It's been a long time Storm Hawks"

Aerrow nodded. It had been a while. Ten years in fact. Ten years meant losing a teammate and a couple of years. Shadow, who had once been there trainee, in an attempt to end the Cyclonian war, attacked the dark Ace, alone. And she had never come back.

"We have a mission for you, if you choose to accept it" The council leader announced. Piper, who was no longer thin, frail and awkward, spoke up.

"Does it concern any Murk raiders, because we already-"

"It has nothing to do with Murk raiders. More to do with rogue Cyclonians"

Everyone tensed. Cyclonians had either fled or come to Atmosia to plead a case. They were pretty sure none of them were good enough leaders to reform Cyclonia.

"We're pretty sure the Dark Ace had survived the mass explosion. There have been sightings all over Atmos" The head of Council said again.

"Oh" Junko said, his voice odd. Finn twiddled his fingers idly, taking interest in the wall all of a sudden.

"He has gathered what people believe to be half the army reserves of Cyclonia" the council continued. Stork began looking around, as if talons could pop out of nowhere.

"We want you to find and confront this army"

Stork was aghast

"The _entire _army reserve of Cyclonia?!" Piper asked, her eyes wide. Aerrow tried to be positive.

"C'mon guys, it's only half" He reassured.

"Dude, even half is too much for just us!" Finn said, still pretty swept away. The council grimaced.

"That's why we hired help for you. Her ways may be a little unsanctioned, but they get things done…" He trailed off. There was a crash, like something heavy landing on metal and shouts.

"Oh yeah?! Well, you try telling him where to land!" A woman shouted from outside the door. Everyone turned around.

A woman facing away from them stood shouting out the door at an angry civilian.

"Then move him yourself!" The woman bellowed.

"Uh…" Aerrow stuttered. The woman stiffened.

"I know that voice!" She said cheerfully, turning around. She had long black hair that ran down to her ankles in a braid. Her clothes were tight and flexible, like a cat suit. She had weapons and armor studded all over her outfit, but she was still recognizable.

"SHADOW?!"

"Well, it has been a while, eh?" Shadow asked, laughing at their shock. A larger, older Griffey barged in though the door, twice the size of a skimmer.

"Squawk!"

ccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

A triumphant return by ShadowQueen25!! No, this is not a knock off of Tigger and the Rock hearts 2. It does have them grown up, but I'm doing ACTION! Plus, if you ask, I had the idea of adulthood before she did. Sorry, Mysgrl7, but I told you guys my idea and you kinda used it a tad. Except MissDedodakes. She did give her OC kids, but not for a separate story of her own. Sorry if I sound mean, but it was my Idea first.

ShadowQueen25


	2. What Future Brings cough, kids

What Future Brings

"But you… The Dark Ace… We thought you… Huh?" Aerrow mumbled aimlessly, pointing in different directions. Shadow laughed as they walked through Atmosia.

"I was injured, but I didn't die" She said blatantly, as if the matter was a trivial thing. Piper was just walking around with that shocked expression and Stork's eye was twitching more than usual.

"Um, where are we going?" Finn asked. Usually, he would be talking to anyone with tight clothes in a heartbeat, but he was still pretty confused.

"We're going to my house" Shadow said flatly, strolling into a little area with green grass and little houses. Junko shrugged.

"Okay!" He said cheerfully. A little girl with long black pigtails peered out of a window. Shadow waved up at her. The girl jumped and the blinds banged back into place. You could hear little feet running down stairs.

"Mommy!" The little girl cried, throwing open the door. Shadow laughed as the girl tackled her. Aerrow looked at Piper.

"'Mommy'?" He asked. Piper shrugged.

"It's been ten years, dude" Finn said. Aerrow felt the blood drain from his face. His younger cousin had kids.

"How's my favorite little girl?" Shadow asked, tweaking the little girl's nose. The girl handed her a piece of paper, smiling proudly.

"Look! Miss Mongolia liked my story!" She said, beaming. Shadow ruffled her hair.

"What did daddy think?"

"'DADDY?!"

Shadow stared at them, the little girl sitting on her shoulders.

"Well, yeah. I can't have two kids without being married!" She said sarcastically.

"TWO?!"

The little girl waved.

"Hi, I'm Ellie!"

X

"Mommy told me ALL about you guys! She said, one time, Finn had his butt glued to a chair for two whole hours!" Ellie babbled, running to keep up with Aerrow as they walked inside Shadow's house.

"Hello?" Shadow called, looking around. Ellie grabbed her hand and pointed into a different room.

"Daddy's over here. C'mon, he needs help with Tyler!" She said. She reminded Junko of a happy ball of Sunshine.

"Who is 'daddy'?" Piper asked, but Shadow was already gone…

X

"Trayos!" Shadow said happily, embracing the tall, dark haired man. Aerrow's jaw dropped. She married Trayos?! Her first crush?!

"You two are …" He stuttered. Shadow nodded. Aerrow could see on Shadow's finger a plain gold ring.

"Whoa…"

"Aw! Look at the wittle baby!" Piper said. Aerrow turned white. 'Wittle' baby?

"This is Tyler" Shadow said softly, reaching a finger into the cradle. A little child with red fuzz on his head stared at them, grabbing onto Shadow's finger with a tiny hand. She smiled. Ellie tugged on the edge of her shirt.

"Mommy, Are your friends going to stay? It's raining outside" She asked.

"I guess so. Piper, you can sleep in the guest room, Aerrow, Finn, Junko and Stork, You guys… Just, scatter all over the living room" Shadow said. Finn looked upset.

"How come Piper gets a room?" He whined. Shadow gave him a stare.

"I still can glue people to chairs" She said simply. Finn shut up

X

Ellie flicked the light switch on. Shadow jerked awake.

"Is there a fire?! Are we under attack?! Is there- Oh. Ellie, what the heck are you doing in here?" She asked. Ellie climbed onto the edge of the bed.

"Mommy, I had a nightmare" She whispered. Trayos, who had this miraculous ability to sleep even when the light was on, turned over.

"Can I sleep with you and daddy?" Ellie asked, her voice scared and tired. Shadow patted a space in between her and Trayos. Ellie snuggled right between it.

"It was about a scary man. He was really tall and he had red eyes and he had this big raven on his chest…" Ellie muttered, her sentence stopping when she dozed off. She didn't see Shadow's pale face or the fear in her eyes.

"Ellie, did you actually ever see this man?" She asked, but Ellie was dead asleep. Shadow felt her gut drop to her feet. She knew who this scary man was…

X

A man watched through the window of Shadow's room, sitting in a tree right outside of it. He could easily break through that window and kill them all. But he couldn't. That little girl looked too much like someone he had lost.

"Retreat… For now" The Dark Ace, or the scary man, ordered.

cccccccccccccccc

Le Gasp! Ellie's having night mares about the Dark Ace. Oh, that would be awkward if she only knew…

Shadow: Um, he's your grandfather…

Ellie: passes out

DA: I'M OLD! Wait, you're too young to have children!

Shadow: I'm twenty three now!

DA: How old were you when you had Ellie?

Shadow: Uh….

Teen pregnancy is BAD people.


	3. Mommy?

"Mommy?"

"Hey, mommy?"

"Yes sweet heart?"

"Can I have a pony?"

Shadow gave Ellie a look that meant 'I am not a morning person. Shut the (word deleted) up'. Ellie shut up. Finn spit hot coffee onto his lap. Piper giggled. Shadow gave them dirty looks, trying to feed Tyler mashed peas. The doorbell rang. The room got really quiet.

"Ellie, peek out the window" Shadow said. Ellie didn't even ask a question. She lifted the blinds a little. She turned back to everyone.

"False alarm! It's okay guys, no one came to try and kill us!" She reassured. Tyler started to cry. Junko looked totally lost. Tigger Mongolia walked in, smiling at everyone.

"Hey Shadow, I was just checking to see if you needed me to- Whoa, The Storm Hawks are here!" She said, shocked. Finn waved his mouth full of bacon.

"TIGGER?!" Stork asked his eyes bugging out of his head. She was taller, her glasses were stylish and she had two twin daughters holding her hand. But she didn't wear a wedding ring.

"Miss Mongolia! Miss Mongolia, can I have-"

"You have to ask your mom"

Ellie's face fell. There was no way she was going to get a pony at this rate.

"Daddy, daddy! I have a favor to ask!" She shouted. Tigger laughed as the two little girls followed Ellie, asking for random stuff like pancakes and bacon that Finn hadn't already claimed. Trayos turned around to find an army of six year olds running towards him.

"Daddy, can I…"

"Go ask your mother, please" He told her. Ronnie, one of the twins, clung to his legs.

"PANCAKES!!"

"RONNIE!"

"WHAT?!"

"WAAAAAAAH!" Tyler screamed. Shadow's face looked funny.

"STOP SHOUTING!!" She ordered. Everyone was quiet, even Tyler, who made a small noise, reminiscent to farting. Piper made a face.

"Oh, lovely" She said sarcastically. Shadow looked like she was going to cry. Trayos (being the wonderful guy he is) gently took Tyler out of Shadow's hands.

"I've got it" He reassured. Shadow hugged.

"You're my savior" She whispered. Ellie made a face.

"Ew! They're gonna start kissing!" She said, sticking out her tongue. Aerrow coughed, sounding like a brother who was watching his sister go on a date. Shadow made yet another face.

"I'm married. Sorry you missed it"

"You were dead!"

"I wasn't dead. I was maimed, but not dead"

Tigger cleared her throat.

"Well, I'll just be leaving then…" She said, grabbing Ronnie and Bella. Ellie tugged on Shadow's sleeve.

"No, I will not get you a pony"

"That's not what I was going to ask"

Trayos came back in. Apparently, Tyler had fallen asleep.

"Oh, go ahead then"

"Mommy, can I have a sister?"

Finn choked on his bacon. Trayos dropped his plate. Shadow's mouth dropped open.

"Uh… Sweet heart? After Tyler we decided not to have anymore kids…"

"Why, because it was painful?"

Trayos turned white.

"Well, no, because babies have to come in a, er, special way…"

"Mommy, how are babies made?"

Shadow passed out, right there. Finn sighed.

"She'll come too in a second…"

X

"They have a Bounty hunter now!"

"You pessimist!"

"This was so much easier when Cyclonis was around…"

"ENOUGH!!"

Everyone standing in the shady room sat down, shutting their mouths. A tall, domineering man sat at the head of the table.

"Now, which Bounty Hunter?"

"Shadow, sir"

The man smirked.

"Oh, this should be easy…"

ccccccccccccccccc

MWAHAHAHAHA!! I am so EVIL!!

Lol, I'm back from camp!


	4. Targets

Targets

_Shadow kept bleeding and wouldn't stop. A younger Trayos panicked. What if Shadow died? The Dark Ace didn't move. Trayos unsheathed one saber._

_"Stay away from her!" He shouted. Shadow coughed, sputtering blood and groaning. The bloody gash down her front was illuminated by flashing lightning. The Dark Ace stepped forward. _

_"I said, stay BACK, you murderer!" Trayos snarled, thunder roaring menacingly. Rain pelted down, hitting Shadow's mostly still face. Dark Ace remembered when she laughed and smiled, making her the ony thing he stayed alive for, even after her mother died._

_"Fine" Dark Ace hissed, blasting a pulse of energey at the boy, knocking him backwards. Dark Ace ran to a skimmer. Just before taking off, he stopped, hovering above them._

_"If she survives, tell her to keep her eyes on the enemy!" He jeered._

_"BASTARD!! She's you're only child!"_

* * *

The Dark Ace shivered. That memory always came back to haunt him. His daughter was in his way a lot. Now that his heart was withered and cold, nothing tied him to the other side. And that didn't scare him one bit...

"Sir? Why are we at this home?" A lackey asked. Ace smirked.

"Just watch..."

The Storm Hawks and Shadow walked out of the house, along with another man and a little girl holding a baby.

"Oh"

* * *

"...And all of Tyler's diaper stuff is..." Shadow continued her motherly checklist of where everything was.

"It's all in the bottom drawer of the nursery. We'll be fine" Trayos reassured. Shadow smiled.

"You're the perfect father" She whisperd, kissing him on the cheek. Aerrow had another overprotective brother moment.

"Are you _done?"_ He asked impatientl. Piper elbowed him in the stomach. Shadow resisted sticking out her tongue.

"Aerrow, I'm married. I'm not a kid"

"You were when you first _met_ Trayos-"

Shadow cut him off, peering into the trees. Her eyes narrowed. Aerrow was confused.

"What are you-"

"Trayos, the red bird is flying" Shadow said blatantly. Trayos paled. Ellie looked excited.

"Yeah!" She said, running inside. Finn had this blank look on his face as she chanted "Red Bird! Red Bird!" over and over. Junko scratched his head.

"What does red bird mean?" He asked.

"Vacation" Shadow said flatly when Griffey trotted over to her. He chirped at Stork, who hid behind Piper, afraid of being a snack for the large bird. Ellie giggled, sitting on top of his head.

"Don't worry, Mommy's working on making him vegetarian!!" She assured. Stork laughed nervously. Junko patted Griffey on the head.

"I guess he isn't a little guy anymore!" He said cheerfully. Griffey squawked happily. Ellie giggled.

"Can we _please _go?" Stork whined

* * *

Shadow looked around inside the Condor. Griffey, who was too big, waited in the hanger. It was in better shape, considering they got a better discount on things because they were an official squadron. Shadow started looking under the couch.

"What are you doing?" Aerrow asked. Shadow pulled a small piece of metal out from the cushions.

"Do you know what this is?" She asked. Stork shrieked in panic.

"Yes!! It's my high frequency mind worm confuser!" He defended. Shadow crushed it in between her fingers.

"No, it's a listening bug, smart one. Low quality, obviously sold to you recently" She corrected. Piper's jaw dropped.

"He got it at this little store in Saharr..." She muttered. Shadow rubbed the remains of the bug onto the floor.

"To Saharr then. Oh, and we need to stop in Pathologica for something..." She ordered.

"Now, wait just a minute! I'm the sky knight here..." Aerrow was cut off.

"And I've been a trained assasin for 7 years. Any questions?" Shadow said abrubtly. Stork timidly raised his hand.

"Yes Stork"

"Why Pathologica?"

Shadow groaned. Piper had turned pale.

"But I don't wanna go!" Stork protested, clinging to the ship's door. Shadow, dragging him by his ankles.

"That's what Ellie said when she didn't want to go to preschool!" She shouted.

"PRESCHOOL ISN'T DISEASE RIDDEN!!"

"YOU AREN'T STAYING HERE!!"

"LET GO OF ME!!"

"LET GO OF THE CONDOR!!"

"SHADOW!!" Aerrow shoued. Shadow let go of Stork's ankles.

"Wimp!" She fumed. Finn had a funny day dream about Shadow dragging Elli to school by her ankles...

"Don't tell me _you're _staying too" Shadow sighed. Everyone else trudged up the all too familiar hill. Matter of fact, it was really familiar...

"Oh no, we are _not _visiting that wacko!" Piper objected. Shadow chuckled wryly.

"You don't have to. The original wacko passed away a couple years ago" She said. Piper felt guilty.

"Oh, sorry..."

"Don't worry. He finally found that glue can cure cholera. Well, certain proerties of it can" She laughed. Finn was confused. Shadow walked up to the front door of a little house on top of the hill and rang the doorbell.

"NO! Shawn Alankmits, if you answer the door wearing that-"

The door opened and a boy wearing a fake mohawk and a cheesy smile stood in the doorway. Shadow raised an eyebrow.

"Cool, huh?" the boy, Shawn asked. Piper broke out laughing.

"Shawn, you look so retarded, go take that off rght now" Shadow said blantantly. Shawn sighed and took it off as Rondana invited them inside. She looked tired and Aerrow could swear he had seen her trying to get glue off the celing...

"How did you do that? He hasn't taken that thing off for days!" She asked. Shadow shrugged.

"You embarass them. It's simple, actually" She replied. A little blond girl hid.

"Don't use me for an example" She said simply. Shadow sighed.

"Okay. Well Rondana, I heard you got a shipment of dynamite crystals and I wanted to take a look"She said. Rondana smiled, pulling a crate from the top of a very high cabinet.

"Had to hide these from the kids. I'm pretty sure these were outlawed before we were born" She explained. Aerrow was confused.

"If they're illegal, then how did you get them?" He demanded. Rondana chuckled darkly.

"Jim left some cool stuff in his cellar" She said. Piper looked ready to give a speech.

"_Actually,_ isn't there some sort of dissolvent slowly deteriorating the floor?" She said, grinning smugly.

"Well Piper, cholera isn't the _only _thig glue can cure"

Finn burst out laughing. A brunette holding an old magazine sighed (Ashlyn)

"No more garbage disposal..."

A brunette man walked in.

"Rondana, Shawn took off the... Oh, it's Shadow"He said with a slightly isappointed voice. Shadow smiled wryly.

"Don't worry, I'm not wearing uncomfortable heels"

* * *

Okay, in OCA, Ralph tripped over Shadow's shoes after she threw them (so that means she went to homecoming bare foot). I would like to address something: Griffey, Shadow's companion, is NOT A PET. He's a character in his own right with a personality and a backstory. So don't accuse my character of being a sue, Pixelstix!! Also, my character dating another OC is better than dating a canon, so I'm not brain dead, Bi-atch!!


End file.
